Destroying my soul
by SatSly
Summary: Snape siempre ha sentido que Dumbledore exige demasiado de él, pero esta vez es posible que la mision que debe realizar destruya todo de sí derrumbando su mundo interior.


**/La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a la Reina J.K Rowling… Sin embargo, mi fic está ambientado en el principio del Principe Mestizo**

"_Urgente… Urgente_…." Era todo lo que podía pensar el profesor de pociones mientras se dirigía raudamente a la oficina del director. Repetía las palabras para sí, como si estas fueran algún tipo de mantra que lo harían llegar más rápido a su destino, como si toda la concentración empleada en decir aquellas palabras fuese a contrarrestar una maldición especialmente fuerte. Esta vez, tenía la impresión que las cosas no habían salido bien, y según sabia, en su vida, sus presentimientos por lo general se cumplían. Maldijo el hecho que las mazmorras quedasen tan alejadas de la oficina del director.

Podía recordar con total claridad cómo se sintió el día que Lily murió, o aquella noche hacía tantos años que falló en su deber de proteger a aquel muchacho, cómo falló en la promesa que se había hecho tantos años atrás, claro, nada malo había pasado, pero aun así, él no era del tipo de gente que le agradase dejar asuntos al azar, y esa era quizás la razón del porque le molestaba tanto que el director hiciese trabajos peligrosos él solo, sin siquiera decírselo, no había nada que Severus pudiese hacer si no sabía que cosa Albus se traía entre manos.

Dobló entonces la última esquina antes de llegar a la oficina del director, recordando la última conversación que tuvieron antes que este partiera en aquella búsqueda secreta. No se había podido sacar aquella conversación de la cabeza desde el día que Dumbledore partió.

"_¿Es cierto que saldrás nuevamente?" El profesor de pociones ni siquiera se molestó en saludar al director antes de preguntarle, le parecía insólito que la profesora Mcgonagall supiese antes que él, después de todo lo que había trabajado en su causa, después de todo lo que se había arriesgado._

"_Oh, Severus, como siempre adelantándote a mis decisiones, justo pensaba llamarte" el director parecía no haberse inmutado en lo absoluto con la intromisión, incluso le sonreía abiertamente. Snape sintió un malestar en el estómago al oír estas palabras, así que al menos pensaba llamarlo._

"_Director, por favor sin rodeos, lleva ausentándose del colegio mucho tiempo y todo esto me da mala espina, especialmente cuando no sé dónde se dirige. Le ruego me deje acompañarlo en esta oportunidad" le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esperando que esto fuese suficiente para que Albus comprendiese cuan en serio hablaba. Pero este solo le devolvió la mirada examinadora con aquellos ojos azules por algunos instantes antes de replicar._

"_Me halaga que te preocupes tanto por mi Severus, y entiendo tus motivos, pero recuerda; con todo lo que está pasando en este momento no puedo dejar el colegio desprotegido, y tú eres el único que está al tanto de las cosas. Recuerda que debes seguir vigilando al joven Draco, y cuidar de Harry" Como siempre el profesor Dumbledore sabia elegir sus palabras sabiamente, elogiándolo por una parte, y forzándolo a obedecer por otra, lo que esta vez, por alguna razón, hizo que el profesor de pociones se sintiese ofendido._

"_No es necesario que me repitas mis obligaciones, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer… Albus, pero no puedes pedirme que ignore mis presentimientos." Dicho esto se puso a caminar por la sala, intentando calmar su temperamento._

"_Jamás te pediría eso Severus… bien sabes que confió bastante en tu criterio, y bien, te diré donde me dirijo para que te tranquilices, y veas que no es necesario que me acompañes" aquellas palabras que salieron del director con una sonrisa de verdad lo calmaron… pero no hicieron que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran._

Por fin llego a la puerta de la oficina del director y dijo la contraseña, en aquella ocasión el director se había limitado a decirle que iba en búsqueda de un objeto, nada más, que evitaría en lo posible cualquier enfrentamiento que pudiese ponerlo en peligro a él o a la misión en sí, y con aquellas palabras el profesor de pociones no tuvo más remedio que dejar de lado sus reservas con respecto a aquel viaje y limitarse a seguir las instrucciones del director.

La puerta se abrió y llego presurosamente a la habitación, viendo al director extremadamente malherido.

"¡Albus!" dijo el profesor Snape, llegando en tan solo un par de zancadas al escritorio del profesor. "¿Qué ocurrió?" sintió como un sudor frio le recorría la espalda. A veces detestaba sus presentimientos, tener razón en situaciones como esta no le causaba satisfacción alguna.

"he sido un poco insensato, me deje llevar y la verdad Severus… necesito de tu ayuda" La voz de Dumbledore se escuchaba cansada… débil. Snape podía sentir cada latido de su corazón, esto era una mala situación, lo sabía, suficientemente mala para que el director le estuviese pidiendo ayuda de esa manera, ¿Qué cosa podía haber salido tan mal?

"Por supuesto, dime que puedo hacer" Fue todo lo que el profesor de pociones dijo, intentando mantener la calma. Sabía que necesitaría toda la claridad mental posible.

"Es esto…" Le dijo mientras le señalaba el brazo, vio con horror como lo que era claramente una maldición empezaba a expandirse por su brazo derecho, y junto a su mano izquierda, había un anillo roto, seguramente fuente de la maldición.

"Déjame ver" acto seguido sacó de su bolsillo una poción preparada especialmente para ese caso, y una a una comenzó a decir cuidadosamente cada contra maldición que conocía, vertiendo todo su conocimiento y habilidad para intentar salvar al director.

Dumbledore giraba en la silla que parecía un trono detrás del escritorio, aparentemente semiconsciente. Severus no entendía como había logrado permanecer consciente por tanto tiempo en su estado, pero ahora no era momento para pensar.

La mano derecha del director colgaba de un lado, ennegrecida y quemada. Snape murmuraba encantamientos, señalando la muñeca de esa mano con su varita, mientras que su mano izquierda vaciaba un cáliz lleno de una poción dorada en la garganta de Dumbledore. Al cabo de unos momentos, las pestañas del director se sacudieron para abrirse.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Snape, sin preámbulo apenas el director recupero la conciencia. "¿Por qué se puso ese anillo? Lleva una maldición, seguramente ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo tocó?" El profesor de pociones no lograba entender que motivo podía llevar a alguien tan inteligente y prudente como Albus a cometer semejante locura. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

El anillo yacía en el escritorio frente a Dumbledore. Estaba roto; la espada de Gryffindor estaba tendida junto a él.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. Parecía contrariado. "Fui… un tonto. Me vi profundamente tentado…" su voz apenas en un hilo, al profesor de pociones le rompía el corazón verlo así, tan frágil. Esa no era la imagen que tenia de él. Nada de esto tenía sentido alguno. Dumbledore sabía las cosas incluso antes que los demás las pensaran, por eso jamás había podido siquiera ganarle en ajedrez mágico.

"¿Tentado a que, Albus?" Sus palabras salieron atropelladas de sus labios, necesitaba una respuesta, pero Dumbledore no respondió.

"¡Es un milagro que haya podido regresar!" Snape sonaba furioso, y lo estaba. El Director había hecho caso omiso a su advertencia pasada, y encima había hecho algo realmente imprudente. "Ese anillo portaba una maldición de un poder extraordinario, contenerla es lo más que podemos hacer; he atrapado la maldición en su mano… por ahora…" si él no hubiese estado ahí… no quería siquiera pensar que podría haber sucedido.

El director levantó su mano, ennegrecida e inútil, y la examinó como si se tratara de una interesante antigüedad. ¿Cómo podía mantener la calma en un momento como ese? ¿Acaso lo estaba ignorando? Snape no lograba tranquilizarse, no cuando comprendía la gravedad del asunto.  
"Has hecho bien, Severus. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?" El tono de del director era el de una conversación normal, podría haber estado preguntando por un informe del clima. Snape dudó un momento, antes de hablar.

"No sabría decirlo. Tal vez un año. No hay forma de contrarrestar un hechizo así para siempre. Eventualmente, se esparcirá. Es el tipo de maldición que crece con el tiempo." Severus estaba consternado, pero la reacción del director lo sorprendió, pues este simplemente sonrió. La noticia de que le quedaba menos de un año de vida no parecía importarle mucho.

"Soy muy afortunado, extremadamente afortunado de tenerte, Severus." El profesor de pociones sintió entonces como su corazón latió fuertemente ante estas palabras. Desde hace mucho que buscaba la aprobación del director, escuchar de sus labios que él era especial, ser reconocido por sus esfuerzos. Pero ahora enterarse que era en estas circunstancias, saber que Albus solo tenía un año de vida parecía afectarle mucho más a él que al mismo director, y no entendía bien porque.

"¡Si sólo me hubiese llamado un poco antes, hubiese podido hacer algo más, darle algo más de tiempo!" Replico Snape, furioso. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, se sentía impotente, inútil. Miró el anillo roto, y la espada. Maldito anillo, literalmente, maldito anillo que le quitaría sin dudar la vida al director. "¿Creía que con romper el anillo se rompería la maldición?" Aquello no tenía sentido, si bien la espada era del mismo Gryffindor, esta no era mágica hasta ese punto.

"Algo así… estaba delirando, sin duda alguna…" dijo Dumbledore. El profesor de pociones lo miró con detenimiento, notaba que el profesor mentía, que algo quería ocultarle, pero nada sacaría con insistir con el tema. Cuando Albus quiere ocultar algo, oculto permanece.

Con un gran esfuerzo El director se enderezó en la silla. "Bueno, en realidad, eso será beneficioso más adelante." Snape se quedó completamente perplejo. ¿Qué rayos quería decir con esas palabras? Había veces en que se preguntaba si el director estaba completamente cuerdo. Dumbledore sonrió.

"Me refiero al plan que Lord Voldemort tiene sobre mí, Su plan para conseguir que el pobre chico Malfoy me asesine." Lo dijo con total naturalidad.

¿Significaban esas palabras lo que estaba pensando acaso? Snape se sentó en la silla al otro lado del escritorio de Dumbledore, quería seguir hablando de la mano maldita de Dumbledore, pero que este rehusaba educadamente a seguir discutiendo el asunto. Como siempre, Albus llevaba la ventaja en este tipo de discusiones. A regañadientes, Snape continuó con el tema propuesto por el director.  
"El Señor Oscuro no cree que Draco lo consiga. Esto es simplemente un castigo por las recientes faltas de Lucius. Una tortura lenta para los padres de Draco, mientras ven como este falla y paga el precio." Sus palabras se arrastraron lentamente, mostrando que le afectaba muy a su pesar.

"En otras palabras, el chico también está condenado por una sentencia de muerte, al igual que yo" dijo Dumbledore haciendo una analogía con su brazo inutilizado, con su pena de muerte. "Ahora, creo saber que el sucesor natural del trabajo, cuando Draco falle, eres tú, mi querido Severus"  
Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Snape intentó contener una sonrisa amarga. Escuchó la palabra querido… dudaba que el director en verdad lo apreciase. Hasta donde Snape sabía, Dumbledore siempre lo vería como una herramienta, y eso lo hería mucho. Era sensible en realidad, a pesar de lo que los demás viesen en el fuese simplemente un duro exterior sin sentimientos. Detestaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Ese, según creo, es el plan del Señor Oscuro." Dijo, intentando distanciarse de lo que sentía, limitándose a responder las preguntas que le estaban siendo hechas.

"¿Lord Voldemort predice que en un momento no muy lejano no necesitará un espía en Hogwarts?" Snape casi podía ver los engranajes moviéndose en la mente del director, planeando todos los posibles eventos futuros, comprendiendo el panorama mucho más de lo que él lo hacía.

"Cree que la escuela pronto estará bajo su control, sí." Respondió sin más.

"Y si realmente cayera bajo su control…" dijo Dumbledore, sopesando sus palabras. "¿Tengo tu palabra de que harás todo lo esté en tus manos para proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts?"  
Snape asintió firmemente. No entendía en realidad porque siquiera lo preguntaba, le había dado pruebas más que suficientes de su lealtad, pruebas más que claras que amaba el colegio… que seguía sus convicciones.

"Bien. Ahora, tu primera prioridad es descubrir que es lo Draco trama. Un adolescente asustado es tan peligroso para el resto como para sí mismo. Ofrécele ayuda y guía, él aceptará, tú le agradas…" comenzó a decir el director, pero Severus lo cortó con sus palabras. "… mucho menos desde que su padre perdió la confianza. Draco me culpa, cree que yo tomé el lugar de Lucius." Era de esperarse, reflexionó el profesor de pociones, antes era el padre del muchacho quien se sentaba a la derecha del señor oscuro.

"De todas formas, inténtalo. Me preocupo más por las posibles víctimas de cualquier ataque que se le ocurra al chico que por mí mismo. En último caso, por supuesto, sólo hay una cosa que hacer para salvarlo de la ira de Lord Voldemort." Snape alzó las cejas y su tono de voz era sardónico al preguntar: "¿Piensas dejar que Voldemort te mate?" el director movió su cabeza negativamente, lo que alivió al profesor de pociones momentáneamente.

"Por supuesto que no. Tú debes matarme." Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Snape, como se le ocurría pedirle algo así, ¿acaso no entendía cómo se sentiría? Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por un extraño ruido de algo rompiéndose. Fawkes, el fénix, masticaba un poco de cuttlebone.

"¿Quiere que lo haga ahora?" preguntó Snape, con la voz cargada de ironía, su vieja amiga a la que podía recurrir siempre en momentos como este. "¿O le doy algunos minutos para que componga su epitafio?" casi se lo podía imaginar, le causo risa por unos momentos, pero después recordó la seriedad de la situación y miro a Albus con ojos fríos. Definitivamente era solo una herramienta para el director.

"Oh, todavía no" respondió Dumbledore, sonriendo "Me atrevería a decir que el momento se presentará solo en el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Dado lo que ha ocurrido esta noche" indicó su mano calcinada "podemos estar seguros que pasará durante este año."

"Si no le importa morir" dijo Snape con rudeza, podía sentir la rabia recorrerlo, la desesperanza… volvía a sentirse tan solo como cuando era joven. Sin nadie que se preocupase por él, nadie que lo apreciase por quien era. "¿Por qué no deja que Draco lo haga?" le dijo, tan amargamente como pudo.

"El alma de ese chico aún no está tan dañada" dijo Dumbledore "no dejaré que se rompa por mi culpa." Sintió como la envidia, el desdén se apoderaban de su temple.

"¿Y mi alma, Dumbledore? ¿Y la mía?" No podía creer que el director no se preocupase por el en lo absoluto, le estaba rogando que se preocupase un poco más por él, por sus sentimientos, por lo que podría pasarle si tuviese que matar al hombre que admiraba, al hombre que le devolvió la confianza en sí mismo.

"Tú eres el único que sabe si tu alma se dañará al ayudar a un viejo a evitar el dolor y la humillación" dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad. "Te pido este gran favor a ti, Severus, porque la muerte vendrá por mí con tanta certeza como los Chudley Cannons serán los últimos de la liga este año. Confieso que prefiero una salida rápida y sin dolor a la larga y caótica situación en la que me vería si, por ejemplo, Greyback está involucrado (Oí que Voldemort lo reclutó, ¿o me equivoco?) o la querida Bellatrix, quien gusta de jugar con su comida antes de comérsela."

Su tono de voz era ligero, pero sus ojos azules atravesaban a Snape al igual que tantas otras veces, como si pudieran ver el alma sobre la cual estaban discutiendo. No era justo, pensó este, el director sabia como manipularlo, no podía negarse, pero su alma se rompería en mil pedazos al hacer lo que este le pedía, ¿acaso no lo comprendía? Quizás no le importaba. Al fin, Snape volvió a asentir con firmeza. No podía hablar, las palabras hubiesen hecho que se quebrase, y no era algo que quisiese hacer frente al director. Dumbledore pareció satisfecho.

"Gracias, Severus…"

**/Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado…Comenta si así fue, no tienes idea cuanto significa para un escritor( o lo que aspiro ser eventualmente xd) Así me suben el animo y sigo actualizando n/n**


End file.
